


Cinema love

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Master/Servant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Isaac spends time with his beloved ghoul.





	Cinema love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Suzie was overjoyed Issac took the day off to be with her and her only she always thought that he liked jewel more.

But that wasn't the case at first she was abit jealous when the new ghoul came but they eventually grew to become close friends and now here she was cuddled up with her master.

And watching her favorite movie the godfather on one of those big screen classic film rooms well it was modernized.

But Issac decorated everything to look like it did in the good old days.

She ate popcorn and drank a soda while he had his arm wrapped proactively around her she sort of felt bad that he couldn't eat the popcorn with her.

But he assured her that just smelling it and being with her was good enough for him which put her at ease.

But just for the fun of it he did grimace abit from the taste but still it made him feel alive again.

Besides everything tasted like sand when he tried to eat human food but he secretly liked the crunchy feeling of the popcorn on his fangs.

Suzie leaned over and stretched her arms around his neck laying her head on his chest where his heartbeat use to be back when he was among the living.

It was no heartbeat present but it still gave the ghoul a sense of comfort and a adrenaline rush just being this close to him.

A violent mafia scene played across the screen that she had forgotten all about made her jump and the human reaction.

Stirred the beast within Issac he loved the smell of fear and hearing the race of a human heart beat thrilled him.

But he pushed those desires down and kissed the ghoul on her forehead he loved his ghouls deeply but not even jewel or Romero held such a precious spot in his cold dead heart.

The toreador hoped they could stay like this forever but until then he was content just being with such a beautiful woman.

Both master and servant spent the rest of the day binge watching movies until sunset and.

Suzie and Issac ended up fallen in a deep sleep in his bed until night fell wrapped in each others embrace.

Not bad for a afterlife Issac thought as temporary torpor slowly took him lulling him into the darkness of sleep and stillness.

The end.


End file.
